Episode III:The Fight to the End
by Angela Loves
Summary: As Anakin tries to save Padme', a person he HATES, Luke Amidala , a boy he HATES, is on his tail while dramatically seeing his daughter, Leia, as Darth Vader after Obi Wan traded her to a mechanic, for a green lightsaber. What's a guy to do?
1. Chapter 1:Little Bastard Pest

Anakin Skywalker walked silently through the paved cement hallway on the planet of Coruscant. His head was covered by the white hood that was attached to his white robe. He looked up, seeing the smokey ashes of the dark, navy sky. There were mechanical objects flying around, probably getting from their houses to the planet of Mustafar. That was where Anakin was heading. Mustafar was a planet consisting of only volcanoes with only a few buildings which held the Separatists, the people who were parting from the Republic. He didn't really care about them. He only cared about Obi Wan Kenobi. He was holding Padme' Amidala hostage there. Padme' was the worst person he ever met. She was the previous Queen of Naboo, but she was impeached because she was carrying a child. He really didn't want to save Padme'. What he wanted to do was push her into the volcanoes. But first, he had to take her away from Obi Wan.

Anakin walked faster, his hood coming off, as he saw Luke Amidala, Padme's son, holding a gun and waving it in the air. He was a little bastard pest at the age of five. He learned a lot about the dark side through Obi Wan, who was formally Anakin's friend. But he betrayed Anakin when he sold his daughter, Leia, in exchange of a green lightsaber. He sold his precious daughter to the mechanic, Qui Gon Jinn, and he turned Leia into a robotic humanoid. They called her Darth Vader. She was this short person, covered in black, and she made this loud breathing sound, because it was so hot in there. He didn't know where Leia is now, but he had a mission to save her. Even when she was now called Darth Vader.

He dodged Luke's bullets. He hid behind a pillar and watched as the red rays came bolting his way, and a little shadow coming from behind the pillars.

"I got you, you lazy eyed pretty boy!" Luke's little screechy voice ranged his ears, as he saw him point a gun on his thigh.

"Luke! Where is your mother?" Anakin demanded, ignoring the little boy's insult.

"I don't know." Luke answered. "Probably with that son-of-a---"

"Yes! I know!" He interrupted Luke before he could say anything else. "On Mustafar. So the rumors are true." Anakin said, looking at the dark, grim sky.

"Of course it's true." Luke said. "You're a slow piece of ---"

"LUKE!" Anakin interrupted.

He grabbed Luke by the arm, tossed the gun into the streets, and dragged him onto his car. It was an automobile that could fly all the way into the sky, and go to any planet in the speed of light.

"Hold on tight, and put on your seatbelt." Anakin ordered. Luke crossed his arms and held his chin up high.

"I ain't doing nothing you say! You ain't my father!" whined Luke.

Anakin turned to look at the menace. "You putting that seatbelt on RIGHT NOW! Before I put it on for you!"

Luke obeyed. "Okay, okay. Just don't touch me." He buckled on his seatbelt. "You fairy." he mumbled.

Anakin shifted the gears, so the ship will raise high. Then he pressed some buttons on the steering wheel, and the car went zoom!

Minutes later (and countless grumbles from Luke), the spaceship landed on a tongue that suspended into the flow of lava. Anakin hopped out, and made his way to the main building, absentmindedly leaving Luke there to take care of himself. "You left me here you crazy son-of-a..."

Anakin's robe flowed behind him, as he jogged his way down the metal corridor that was surrounded by glass walls. The red, orange lava was flowing down the mountains like they were evacuating the premises. He felt a sudden urge of looking behind him, like he forgot something. But he shoved the feeling away and looked forward. There was a metal door that was closed shut, but he could hear people talking.

When he reached the door, he took out his lightsaber and sliced down the door, leaving red marks which burned the metal door down. He saw Padme' staring at him with her big brown eyes, and her brown hair neatly tied into two buns. Then he saw Obi Wan, sitting in the corner, with his legs lazily crossed, playing with his green lightsaber, which made Anakin furious.

"What took you so long?" Obi Wan said sarcastically as he sat up from his slouching position and made his way towards Padme'.

Anakin still had his lightsaber out. The blue light reflecting on the corner of his eyes. "I came here for Padme'." Anakin answered in an icy voice.

Obi Wan outstretched his hand on Padme's shoulder, and she felt a shiver go down. She looked up at Obi Wan, her eyes small and squinted. "She's right here."

Now Anakin remembered. He left Luke at his car! "I...I have her son with me." Anakin stuttered.

"LUKE!" Padme' cried.

"Shut up." Obi Wan hissed. "So." he started to Anakin, "Where is the little demon?"

Anakin shifted. "I.. um." But he was interrupted by a deep pounding on the floor. He turned around and saw a little human all in black walking down the corridor. The humanoid was letting out breathing sounds and it's deep black eyes seemed like there was nothing more deeper than it. Anakin gasped. "Leia."

Darth Vader walked up to Anakin, and looked at him. Anakin was unsure if she was smiling or angry because she had no mouth. Just a black speaker box. "Who is this Leia you talk about?" Vader asked in a computer generated voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Darth Vader Meets Anakin

Anakin knelt down to look into Vader's eyes. Or something like it. Vader looked back, her head tilted to the side. "Leia! I found you!" he embraced her. But was interrupted by the push of Vader.

"Who you?" she demanded.

"Leia! I am your father." Anakin answered.

"NO!" Vader cried. She pushed Anakin down, but Anakin wouldn't budge with the light tug.

"It's true." said Anakin.

Vader stopped and tilted her head again. "Father?"

"YES!" Anakin cried. He felt the sweet embrace his daughter gave her, and he hugged her back.

Only to be interrupted by the clapping of Obi Wan. "How sweet." Obi Wan said sarcastically. "The reunion of Father and Daughter."

Anakin stood up. Vader stood up tall. "You will be dealt with now." Anakin threatened. He took out his lightsaber and held it in front of his face to frighten Obi Wan.

But he just laughed. "You and what army."

"Me, you crazy bastard." The screeching voice of Luke rang in Anakin and Obi Wan's ears, as he jumped into the room.

"Luke!" Padme' cried. She got up, but with one flick of the wrist, Obi Wan sent Padme' flying acorss the room, landing against the metal wall. He didn't even lay a hand on her. It was done by telekinesis.

Anakin didn't budge, he would of done that himself, but Luke got angry. "You will pay!" he jumped across the room and landed in front of Obi Wan, and kicked him right between the groins.

"Where you off to kicking me there?" Obi Wan grinned at the little boy.

"You nasty." Luke said. But he too was flicked across the room and landed next to his mother.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Vader hissed.

"And that would be you?" Obi Wan laughed at his own joke.

"No." Vader said. "You and my dad." She looked up at Anakin.

Anakin jumped to Obi Wan and made a swing at his head. But Obi Wan ducked and flung out his own lightsaber. It's green light glowed on Anakin's eyes. "Such a pretty lightsaber." Obi Wan said. "And it was free too."

"Ugh!" Anakin took a huge swing at Obi Wan, but he jumped away and made a swing at Anakin as well. They both made a swing at each other, clinging the sabers. The blue and green mixed in, as Anakin and Obi Wan glared at each other.

"You pathetic fool." Obi Wan hissed, "Making yourself even more useless."

"You're the one who has no purpose in this world." Anakin hissed back. They released their sabers and Obi Wan backed away, but still holding his fighting look.

"You're the one without the purpose. Killing the mother of your child!" Obi Wan kicked Anakin in the face, sending him on the ground.

"Come on, dad!" Vader cheered.

"Yeah, daddy." Obi Wan mocked. "Let's see you fight the scary man!"

Anakin wiped off the blood on his face and flicked his hand, slamming Obi Wan into a rack of discs across the room. Anakin jumped up and went over to Padme' and Luke. "You okay?" he asked. He didn't really care, but the two nodded.

"Look out!" Padme' shouted. Anakin swung around, avoiding the attack of Obi Wan. He pushed him off and made his move of stabbing.

But Obi Wan blocked it with his lightsaber, still lying on his back. Anakin grabbed Obi Wan's hand, the one with the lightsaber, and tried to get it out of his way. But Obi was too strong for him. Obi lifted his head and banged it into Anakin, and even though it hurt his own head, Anakin was swept off of Obi.

Obi got up, and so did Anakin. "I did not kill her." Anakin told Obi.

Obi grinned. "It seems as if I'm the one who took away your family."

"What?"

"I was the one who killed your precious wife." Obi confessed with a smile. "And I'm the one who sold your daughter to Qui Gon and made her into this monster." He pointed at Vader. Anakin looked at her. Even though she was covered in a black metal suit, he could still sense her innocence and he felt sad for her. He held down his head, regretting the trust he had with Obi. And the fact that he failed as a father.

"Come on, Dad!" Vader jumped up and held her fists in the air. "Get him!"

Anakin looked up at Vader and smiled. Then he turned to Obi. "I won't let it happen again!" Anakin made a swing at him, but Obi slashed him at the arm. He cried in pain, as his knees fell to the ground and he clutched his left arm in agony.

Obi slowly circled him. Tapping the handle of his lightsaber against his thigh. He was smiling and shaking his head. He knelt down beside Anakin and whispered in his ear. "Feeling a little wimpy now?"

Anakin, still clutching his arm, turned his head and glared at Obi. Anakin's eyes were circled with red and his pupils had a glare of orange. "Not until I see you fall." He painfully took his left hand and opened it, and the lightsaber came to him, and he took it over his head, and sliced off Obi's. He looked away, not wanting to see his headless ex-friend go down.

When he heard a big thump, he got up slowly, dropped the saber and clutched his left arm. He limped over to Vader, who ran to him, and hugged his leg. "You did it, daddy!" she cheered.

Padme' walked over to them. "You did do it." she said.

Anakin looked at Padme' now remembering his plan to push her into the lava. But he was getting a little weak, looking at his slashed arm and the blood on his hands. Padme' took off the sleeve of her dress and wrapped it around Anakin's arm. "Um. I would want that back." said Padme'.

Anakin laughed. But stopped when realizing that she was serious. He looked around for Luke. Then he spotted him sitting next to Obi's head. His eyes were still open, in shock, and he didn't want to think about the blood leaking underneath them. Luke was holding Obi Wan's head and was looking at it in amazement. "Serves him right." Luke said.

Padme' walked over to Luke and slapped his hand. "Don't touch that." she said sternly. Luke discarded it across the floor and grabbed Padme's hand. But she let go. "I ain't touching you. After you touching that dead body. Now get away before you get blood on my dress. I already had to cut off my sleeve to cover that coward's arm." She walked away from Luke and towards the door. Luke stood over Obi Wan's headless body and with one big swing, he kicked his shoulder.

He soon followed his mother out and Anakin was left with Vader. "Come on." Anakin outstretched his arm, and Vader's hand (or glove) took it and they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3: All's Well With Amidala Down

When Anakin and Vader reached Tatooine, the sandy planet in which Anakin grew up in, they met the loyal master, Yoda.

Yoda was a short green monster, but his personality was anything but. He was very kind and was swift in movement, and he was smiling at Anakin and Leia. "Come here with victory, you have." he said in his usual tongue.

Anakin smiled as Vader followed behind him. "Obi Wan is taken care of , my master."

But Yoda wasn't listening. Nor did he respond to Anakin. All he was doing was looking at Vader. His eyes were big and frightened, and then he looked at Anakin with disbelief. "Bring this filth, have you?"

Anakin turned to look at his daughter. "Yes. I met her on Mustafar. Is there something wrong, my master?"

"Yes. Great danger, you have brought. That you brought her here, you will regret."

"I don't understand. Leia brings no harm."

But Yoda just pursed his lips together and took out his lightsaber. It was green, just like Obi's. "Take care of her, I will." He jumped in the air and landed behind Vader. She turned around, unaware of such madness.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently. Anakin walked towards them and stood in front of Vader.

"She has brought no harm. I don't understand." Anakin defended.

"Work with Obi Wan, Darth Vader has." Yoda answered.

"No!" Anakin cried. Just then, Padme' and Luke came walking through the infinite sand, with Luke walking smashing his foot deep into the sand, and Padme' storming through it, barely leaving any marks.

"Have you not remembered the order I have asked you?" Padme' said to Anakin. He looked at her in amazement. There she saw them. Anakin standing in front of a frightened Vader (at least through her mask) and guarding her with all his might against the small, yet powerful Yoda, who was holding a lightsaber against them. And yet, she didn't even bother to ask what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"My sleeve! I told you to give it back to me." said Padme'. Luke was behind her, making a sandman with all his talents.

Anakin looked down at his left arm. The white sleeve was now red, drenched in his blood. "Are you sure you want it back?" he asked.

She nodded. He looked at Yoda who still had the stern look in his face. "Um." he started. He unwrapped the sleeve and handed it to Padme'.

"Thank you." she said, and she shoved it into her pocket.

Yoda was not to be ignored. "Move out of the way, you will."

Anakin shaken his head, no.

Yoda kept that stern face. Padme' was still looking confused. Luke was proud of his standing pile of sand in which he thought was actually a man. Vador was standing behind Anakin, scared out of her mind. Anakin was standing tall, unafraid of Yoda.

Yoda took his lightsaber, and turned it off. He shook his head. Anakin took a deep breath. But Padme' just marched towards them. "I still haven't said what I said." she said.

Anakin turned to Padme'. "What?" he said distressed. He should of pushed her into the lava when he had the chance.

"I was the one who was working with Obi Wan Kenobi. Not Leia."

They all looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" she said. Her brown eyes were glowing. But she had regret in them. As if saying, what am I doing?

Anakin turned to look at Yoda. Yoda returned the look. They out drew their lightsabers. Padme' walked back holding out her hands. "He was Luke's father. I...I had to!"

Anakin and Yoda looked at each other, surprised even more. They turned their sabers on and walked towards Padme'.

"Please... spare my life!" Padme' cried.

But Anakin and Yoda took a swing at Padme'.

They heard one short shriek until she fell to the ground.

THE END

Continue in Episode IV


End file.
